


Sober

by IceColdIgnorance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Donghyuck is sad, Light Angst, M/M, Mark feels bad, Nothing Sexual, Pining, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, but its okay, i think, im bad at tagging, it gets better at the end i promise, its shit writing until the talk™, really short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdIgnorance/pseuds/IceColdIgnorance
Summary: Donghyuck entered his phone passcode and pressed on the notification, his heart beating faster than it should from an Instagram post notification. The app loaded to reveal a smiling Mark with his arm around an also smiling girl. Donghyuck felt like he was going to throw up.





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> its shit writing but oh well. enjoy :)

 

Donghyuck looked up from his book as his phone pinged from a notification. He marked the page and slid the book aside, reaching for his phone.

_mark_lee_99 has posted a photo - 1 minute ago_

Donghyuck entered his passcode and pressed on the notification, his heart beating faster than it should from an Instagram post notification. The app loaded to reveal a smiling Mark with his arm around an also smiling girl. Donghyuck felt like he was going to throw up.

Every day, every week, every month, every year, Donghyuck fell in love all over again for Mark Lee. He never had the balls to ask Mark out, just to watch him from the sidelines get girlfriend after girlfriend, living his life to the fullest. Donghyuck wasn’t even sure Mark knew he existed. Sure, Donghyuck has had his fair share of significant others, but they were just distractions. Quite frankly, Donghyuck had no reason to complain about Mark’s relationships. He wasn’t dating him, he didn’t own Mark. He had no real reason to be entitled to Mark, but he still was.

Donghyuck was about to shut off his phone and call it a night when his phone, once again, buzzed. Renjun had texted him.

_Renjun:_

_hey you going to jaehyun’s party???_

_Renjun:_

_its in like 5 mins but i can pick u up_

_Donghyuck:_

_tdk man, i dont feel good_

_Renjun:_

_theres alcohol_

_Donghyuck:_

_you got me there_

Donghyuck set down his phone and weighed his options. He could go to the party, get shitfaced drunk and forget all about Mark for _one_ night or he could stay home and suffer. Getting drunk was a much better option.

Donghyuck put on a tight black turtleneck, paired with ripped jeans before going outside to wait for Renjun. His parents weren’t home and wouldn’t be for a while. Work trip. They trusted in Donghyuck to not do stupid shit, which was a mistake. Donghyuck wrinkled his nose at the cold night air. He hated the cold, he preferred to be warm and content.

Renjun’s car pulled up and Donghyuck strolled down the steps of his front porch, striding over and ripping open the door to the car.

“Get some alcohol in me. Now.” Renjun raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Donghyuck closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window. Donghyuck clenched his fists, angry at nothing in particular. He just felt on edge, feeling the dam that was his mouth barely holding back his emotions. He needed to forget it. Forget him.

The party was in full swing when Renjun and Donghyuck arrived. The bass was rattled the walls and there were people _everywhere._ Donghyuck pushed his way through the crowd, in desperate need of a drink. His habits were bad, but they were habits. Habits stuck, unfortunately.

The alcohol burned his throat, but it was a comforting burn. He took shot after shot, pushing through people, trying to find someone, anyone, who could make his pain stop. The hollowness in his chest had expanded, leaving him feeling like a shell of a person. Fuck.

Donghyuck knew his head was messed up, and he probably was fucked up there, but he didn’t care. His thoughts were chaotic and meddled, his brain haywiring everyday. Wait. Shit.

Donghyuck noticed someone. That someone happened to be Mark Lee. He was chatting lightly with a guy Donghyuck didn’t recognize. His brown hair was messy and _oh my god he was wearing leather pants_. God, Donghyuck was an ass.

He stood up from where he was sitting down. Big mistake. His vision was spotted with black and Donghyuck started to sway. He grabbed the wall for support, his head pounding. And then he dropped to the ground.

Mark looked up to see a boy stand up, sway and then collapse. Mark quickly finished his conversation with Johnny and sped walked over to the boy. He had a large red mark on the side of his head that would probably turn into a knot the next day. Mark felt bad, terrible. He didn’t do anything, he was just empathic.

Mark slung the boy over his shoulder (he was light) and carried him upstairs to Jaehyun’s guest bedroom where he was staying. He dropped the boy on the bed, where he could get a good look at his face. He recognized him as Lee Donghyuck, Renjun’s friend. He was cute.

Donghyuck woke up to Mark Lee. He jumped backwards, crawling away from the older. Mark chuckled and smiled gently.

“Are you alright? You passed out.” Donghyuck scratched the back of his neck, realizing he could relax.

“Uhhh because ‘m drunk?” Donghyuck slurred, smiling sloppily at Mark. The latter nodded, laughing again. Apparently, he found drunk Donghyuck amusing.

“Yo… You’re soooo pretty.”

“Thank you.” Donghyuck crawled back over to Mark and started to cling to him. Mark stared down at him, not phased at all. He’d seen worse with Taeyong.

“I saw yourrr post on Instaa.”

“Mhm.”

“Who’s that girl?” Donghyuck sounded suspiciously sober when he said that, so Mark looked back at Donghyuck to see him staring at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“A friend of a friend.”

“Good, because I like you.” Once again, Donghyuck sounded oddly sober. Suddenly, Donghyuck surged up and crashed their lips together. Mark pressed back, pushing Donghyuck into the sheets. They moved their lips rhymically together, but no tongue (Donghyuck was too drunk for that). When Mark pulled away, Donghyuck rolled over and fell asleep. Typical.

Donghyuck woke up to Mark Lee. Again. This time it was better, because Donghyuck was sober (though he had a raging headache) and Mark was asleep. Donghyuck snuggled up to Mark and grabbed a fist of his shirt.

“What’s up?” Mark muttered tiredly, woken up by Donghyuck’s antics.

“Did you mean it last night? Or did you do it because I was drunk?” Mark opened his eyes, brown eyes staring into brown eyes.

“Yes, I did.” Donghyuck let out a huff of relief and Mark laughed, pulling the younger in for a quick peck.

“Stay sober, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter I think I’m funny @LeahTheCurious


End file.
